ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Inkroe Takeda and Kihaku Sanada Takeda: the Takeda Ceremony and Second training
TakedaInkroe: -Once again I was stood in the Dojo, awaiting Kihaku and standing before a great golden brazier, on its edges and all around its golden self were engraved images of flaming dragons and rams, stallions and tigers, a burning human was depicted in the most detail on the opposing side of a great blaze and in their hand was held a fire. In the brazier was oil, black and dark, stinking out the entire dojo as if it were the most pungent tar and it was about as gloomy as the low light in which I stood, no candles had been lit, only the light through windows gave ambience to the room.- SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku had been wandering the village, when a messenger approached him. The messenger handed him a note and said the Kage had summonned him. Kihaku simply nodded ,He knew what he was being called for. He tucked away the note as he rubbed his mask a moment. Kihaku headed for the nearest shop and decided to pick up a few extra bandages, just in case he would need them, he also bought and a bottle of disinfectant. He tucked them away in his pouch. And payed the man, he then dashed off into the direction of the dojo. He did not want to keep the Kage waiting too long. So he moved as fast as he could. He ran trough the streets, strafing between the people.Untill he saw the Dojo in the distance. He stopped in front of the entrance , as he looked around for a moment.HE then made his way inside to the training hall,where he placed himself accross his Senpai. The kage himself.- TakedaInkroe : -I was squeezing my right hand repeatedly in the open air, grasping at the emptiness as I worked away the left over soreness and muscleweakness from my bout with Nobu Akimichi, it had been a sickening impact which had near broke my hand off, but worth the damage it caused.. fortunately it was the largest wound I received in that battle. Looking to the boy now I nodded, my right eye beckoning him to look at the brazier as I walked around it to stand on the opposing side of it to the boy.- "Which hand is your weakest?" -Not providing him a greeting or welcome, merely interested in getting the ceremony completed and seeing what the boy was capable of.- SanadaKihaku : -I nodded as i kept my gaze tightly locked on both brazier and Kage, following his every movement closely. When Inkroe finally walked towards me. taking place accross of me.I listened carefully as he spoke. When he was done speaking i looked at my hands for a few moments before i looked back to the man before me and spoke. - That would most likely be my left hand, Inkroe-Senpai. For it is with my right hand that i would wield my blade. -I rubbed my mask for a moment after I had spoken. As for some reason the scar i now beared between my eyes would occasionally still sent a sting of pain trough my forehead. As if to make certain that i would never forget the red eyed man who attacked us that day. - TakedaInkroe : "Have you ever felt pain before..?" -I asked bluntly, not giving response to his answer but acknowledging his primary hand to be the same as mine.- "Real pain..?" -I brought my left hand up towards my face and held it up as my right hand moved to my left tricep, pinching at the bandage which surrounded my entire left arm from shoulder to finger tips.- SanadaKihaku : -I didnt answer his question.Instead i simply removed the mask that covered the upper area of my face. In so i revealed the thick scar that ran in right diagonal line , that started from my forehead, between my eyes. and stopping right at the top of my nose,I would turn my gaze to him. - Does this scar suffice as proof for you ?- I asked him with a cold tone in my voice.. I was Young the memory of that moment changed me. I was no longer that happy outgoing child. No, i was now far more serios and determined. My emotions at times seeming non existent.None of it truly matterred to me anymore.. I put my mask back on my face where it belonged, as i waited for his reply. - TakedaInkroe : "Not in the slightest.. " -I said with a mumble, reaching my right hand around my left arm and unravelling the bandage, feeling its tight grip around my arm loosen while it fell to the dark ground, hiding in the shadows of the brazier and our bodies, the pale white exterior of the bandage was spotted red and brown, smeared in some places and altogether less clean then the outside. My left arm, as it could now be seen was raised up before him and lingered in the light as my right hand reached into my back pocket. The arm was shaded different colours, from light red to dark brown, the flesh blotchy and scared, some skin was rough and looked rough to the touch, other patches of skin seemed to be sanded down, a plain hint at the largeness of blisters which had sat on the arm repeatedly.- "Do you know how to measure your worth?" -My right hand pulled out a single match and brough it to the edge of the golden brazier.- SanadaKihaku : -I simply nodded as i walked towards him, while taking off my left protector and glove. I laid them down on the ground, as i took the match from his hand. I ran the match over my right protector, causing it to light on fire. i threw the match into the golden brazier. The oily substance immediatly turning into a small inferno,contained in the brazier.For a moment i merely looked at the flames,and for a moment i smiled.I took a last glance at how my left arm looked, before i plunged it into the flame. At first instant i winced from pain, before gritting down my teeth, to let no more sound escape my lipps.But in the end failed, as an eardeafening scream escaped my lipps.i left my arm in for a few seconds, before pulling it back from the flames. my left arm now covered in burned flesh, as i turned back to Inkroe, my face wrought with pain, as some tears escaped from under the mask and spoke. - I take this is how i prove it. TakedaInkroe : -I squinted my eye as he took the match from me, setting the oil a flame and then proceeding to burn himself without even knowing what I was going to perform with him, sadly this action had now completely branched off from the way which I had performed this ceremony.. yet.. perhaps that was just some sentimental aspect of myself dreading the thought.. after holding closed my eye as he screamed and smelling the all to familiar scent of burned flesh I reopened my eye as he spoke.- "Actually.. that is just how you get yourself a second degree burn.." -I gritted my teeth.- "You measure your worth by how much you achieve, how much you endure and how far you are willing to go to take what you want." -I lowered my left hand to the rim of the brazier and grasped the warm metal, inches short of the flames.- "What happened to your face?" SanadaKihaku : -I listened closely to hear his words as i nodded,i sighed, but then looked at him as i started to speak,- Well , a few days ago , while i was out training. I overheard a conversation between Yamanaka Kirei and her fiancee Hatake Setsuko. They were talking about the sword he lost, fighting against you and where it was. Kirei overly concerned about her fiancee wanted to go get it back. I was one of the people who offerred to go along. Though Setsko refused us, we headed on our way after leaving Setsuko behind at the trainingfield. With a 5 man squad we went on our way to try and recover the blade. Along the way we had to deal with a few groups of bandits, but those werent anything really dangerous. WHen night started to fall, we decided to rest in a town near the borders with the Land of fire and water. While we were relaxing in the hot springs from the tripp, Rikuzu Inuzuka and Kirei Yamanaka, were attacked by a man with red eyes, we believe him to be an uchiha. me. Keyome Oda and KaitoRyu went to the girls their aid.But he was proving too strong for any of us. But he then attacked me and Kaito with a grand fireball jutsu and for some reason, was also out for me. HE threw a kunai in my diretion. And when Kirei intervened and saved me and Kaito from the grand fireball. THe kunai gashed me between my eyes as i fell to the ground. And thats sorta the story. But in our Defence, the 5 of us left without requesting permission, for the sake of a comrade. We did it to return Setsuko his blade, so that he and Kirei could finally marry. The Right of Passage: Kihaku proofs his worth to be a Takeda TakedaInkroe : -Standing opposite the brazier once more I believed that Kihaku had now had enough time for his hand to heal, or at least partially.. last time the boy had somewhat mistook my displeasure as a call for him to prove himself and caused us to abandon the initiation ceremony.. but now, I was certain to have it done right. The brazier was full of oil once more in the glim darkness of the Dojo and I stood weaponless, waiting, a pile of bandages waiting on the post behind me.- SanadaKihaku : -I had answered Inkroe his call, and once more stood before him and the brazier.my left arm, though mostly recovered would still hurt from time to time,causing me to wince whenever it occurred. But it was a good reminder, never to do something that rash again, this time id wait for him to tell me what to do , As i shudderred a moment when i looked at the brazier.- I am REady Inkroe-Senpai, i wont make the same mistake,for wich i do apologize ehehehe. - I smiled a bit uneasy as i rubbed the back of my head- TakedaInkroe : -I struck a match and once more threw it into the fire, letting the oil reach a blazing heat as I began unwrapping the bandages at my left hand and arm.- "Remove all clothing from your left arm." -I said strongly, discarding my glove and the bandages into a pile.- SanadaKihaku: -I nodded , and began by unstrapping my left protector and followed by taking off my glove.I slowly unwrapped the bandages from my left hand and left arm, to not irritate the arm too much.i layed my glove and protector aside and next to it my bandages.The burning brazier a reminder to my mistake, as i rubbed the left arm uneasily,wincing lightly, as the arm was still sore.- TakedaInkroe : "Fire is annihilation and fire is creation.. from fire land is cleared and birthed anew, from fire life is preserved and from fire blades are forged." -I raised up my hand, without hesitation as I looked down to the boy.- "Today you are destroyed, and are created anew. Forged of pain and fire." -I reached my hand, my arm across over the fire, my burned flesh had witnessed this rite multiple times and suffered the lick of flame multiple times, but this was its first time bringing new blood into the fire as opposed to supporting it.- "Place your hand in mine." -I said as I fought the overwhelming urge to rip my hand from above the flames and sink it into water.- "Katon." -It was the word for fire, and the final word that would be said by each of us.. the hairs on my left arm was now long past ash, patches of my skin were blooming into blisters and circles of skin on the underside of my arm were turning pink with the burns.. I could not afford a long time waiting for his hand to rest in mine above the fire.. but I knew it could be any number of seconds before my hand was joined.. in times passed, there had been eight of us stood around a fire.. and my uncle had roasted his hand for a minute before the final hand had been placed in the fire.. I envied his will.. my teeth were gritting, my eyes watering with tears and my veins were bursting onto my skin coating the burned flesh with a steaming blackening liquid... I waited in agony.- SanadaKihaku : -I nodded,though the pain of last time was bad enough to scare me.But i couldnt back down, not now.I had made it to far. SO i slowly raied my arm and brought it above the flames, my hand joined with his. I crinched from pain, every time the flames touched my flesh tears rolled from under my mask as i gritted my teath as hard as i could. Groans would escape from my lipps as i tried to fight back screaming. But before the pain would become too much i quikly mutterred- Katon.- My face was cringing from pain , as i waited for him to pull back his hand, before i did so with mine as well. - TakedaInkroe : -His hand was in mine, his palm resting atop my palm and only slightly more safe from the lick of fire as my knuckles and hand was, my hand essentially serving as a slight shield from more torture as my veins bursted on the skin, I roared a cry, strands of skin entirely burning off and falling into the oil as I gritted my teeth and growled what was possibly the most vulnerable noise I had ever made in the Land of Tea.. I screamed before gripping his wrist and sinking our hands into the flames, just a few inches short of the oil before throwing his hand and mine out of the fire.. I screamed, so loud a scream the village might have thought a wild animal was being slaughtered.. I threw myself onto my knees and cried, cried for only as long as it took me to gather strength.. enough strength to reach out for the fresh, cooled bandages.. I quickly, in seconds, would have wrapped my own hand loosely, preventing the majority of blood loss from spurting out onto the floor and would then move to Kihaku, I would do everything in my power to help him.. I would fight to knock him out if need be to get his arm and bandage it.. we needed to bandage the burns.. and get to the hospital.. fast.- SanadaKihaku : -The moment he plunged our hands deeper into the flames,I stopped resisting as a Loud scream would escape from lipps>the moment he released us from the flame its gripp, i collapsed onto the ground, screaming, as tears were running over my cheeks like a waterfall. my left arm twitching and shaking from the pain. The burnt flesh still smoldering. I couldnt control myself. I was incapable of moving, i wanted to gripp my left arm,to stop it from shaking, but was afraid of the pain it would bring.More and more screams would escape, every scream louder then the last. - TakedaInkroe : -I would reach out of Kihaku's shirt as I fought back screaming again, louder.. if I managed to grab a hold of him he and I would Body Flicker to the hospital.. and likely scream in agony on arrival.. all that mattered now was that the initiation was complete, he was worthy of being a Takeda.-